


Flowers of the Sanctuary Garden

by FireEye



Category: Sword of Mana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Four interwoven vignettes featuring flower crowns, and a lot of feelings.





	Flowers of the Sanctuary Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chacusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/gifts).

*

She watched him weave the flower’s stems together, his tongue between his teeth in an expression of sheer determination. As he added more flowers, they first became a chain, which he then looped back around to form a wreath.

Once he was satisfied, he went along the strand to double-checked his work, and she in leaned closer to see for herself. Raising his head, Willy flashed her a smile. Deftly, he dropped the entire thing on her head.

She giggled, and adjusted the flower crown to sit more properly.

“I can never get it right.”

Willy beamed. “I’ll show you.”

**

Curious, he watched her weave the flowers stems together. Noticing his attention, she smiled softly.

“There was a boy in my village. Before Dark Lord....” She shook her head, not wanting to sink too deeply into the memory. “I could never get it right, even when he taught me. But for a time, while Sir Bogard and I traveled, we avoided the cities... sometimes even the towns and villages. There were flowers, and I had time on my hands.”

The flowers were thin and dainty, but their vines made for easier weaving.

“It’s beautiful,” he told her when she’d finished.

***

Even within the hallowed Sanctuary, it was difficult to forget that the weight of the entire world was upon their shoulders.

Moonlight streamed from above, shimmering amid the iridescent flowers around them. She collected a few as they rested, and then a few more. Weaving them together, she looked up to find him watching her, and a blush stained her cheeks.

Once she had finished, he bowed his head, silently, to accept the crown she set in place.

It was told that the flowers of the Mana Sanctuary never withered.

She brushed his hair behind his ear.

He kissed her.

****

By the expression on his face, Willy didn’t need to ask. Their eyes met across the tavern, and Mana’s champion made his way over. A crown of flowers topped his head, vibrant with a faint energy. Willy’s gaze dropped to the pouch he offered.

“She... wanted you to have this.”

Taking it, Willy sighed at the string of old, dried out flowers he found within. Then smiled wryly.

“I wanted to travel the world with her,” he admitted. “But not like this.”

Willy clapped his friend on the shoulder. 

“But hey, world’s saved, huh? Buy you a drink to celebrate?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this plant-themed Mana contribution. :)


End file.
